


I fall to pieces

by Astarte



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Canon Rewrite, F/M, Mytharc, POV First Person
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-10-06
Updated: 2001-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarte/pseuds/Astarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Das Ende eines langen gemeinsamen Weges muss nicht immer ein Anfang sein. Manchmal zerbricht man einfach in seine Stücke und setzt dann die Teile neu zusammen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I fall to pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Spielt nach TXF 8x21 Existience. Du denkst, du kennst dich in der Mythologie aus? Gut, dann nehme ich dich mit auf eine kurze Reise der Möglichkeiten, denn die Wahrheit ist interpretationsfähig und bekanntlich ganz weit draußen. Außerdem wäre die hier angedachte frühere Verbindung zum Konsortium für mich eine glaubhafte Erklärung, weshalb Scully nach acht Jahren und einem gemeinsamen Kind immer noch nicht mit Mulder zusammen ist. Außerdem waren die Blicke zwischen Scully und dem Raucher im Pilotfilm sehr zweideutig, wenn man kurz die Möglichkeit durchdenkt.

_A hand off the heart -_   
_One on the wolf until your lambs itch._   
_Life lives in the dark_   
_But you joke and you kid about the light switch._   
_Lay down no talking._

Ich bin betrunken. Zumindest sollte ich es nach jahrelanger Abstinenz und einer Viertel – Drittel - Flasche Wodka sein.

Doch die Linderung des Schmerzes, die ich mir durch den Alkohol erhofft hatte, bleibt aus. Es kommt mir sogar so vor, als ob mein Leid mit jedem Glas Wodka stärker geworden ist, das ich innerhalb der letzten Stunde gekippt habe. Meinen Entschluss zu trinken bereue ich jetzt schon. Es ist für meine derzeitige Verfassung nicht zuträglich, die Umstände erfordern einen klaren Kopf. Genauso wie mein Körper.

Aber ich hatte nach dieser Mitteilung das Gefühl zu ersticken. Der Wodka sollte diesen Zustand lösen, so wie ich es an ihm bei den wenigen Gelegenheiten gesehen hatte, an denen er zum Wodka griff. Krycek verfiel ihm nicht, er ging sogar seinen Rausch mit Bedacht und Umsicht an. Wenn er eine Verordnung erlassen hatte, die ihm als Mensch nicht gefiel oder er eine schmerzhafte Entscheidung treffen musste, die seiner Vorstellung von Moral nicht entsprach. Da er ein nicht besonders moralischer Mensch war, kann ich die Abende an einer Hand abzählen, an denen er sich die Flasche Wodka nahm und sich im Arbeitszimmer einschloss, um sich seiner Melancholie allein hinzugeben.

Ich hätte ihn dabei genauer beobachten sollen, wenn er dies tat. Denn nun kann ich seine düstere Stimmung besser nachvollziehen, wenn er sich diesem Ritual unterzog. Seine Motivation war eine andere, als diejenige die ich ihm innerlich unterstellte und die mich dazu brachte, es ihm nachzutun. Ihm ging es nicht darum sein Gewissen zum Schweigen zu bringen, stattdessen stellte er sich dem Schmerz und setzte sich damit auseinander und dafür bin ich nicht bereit.

Werde es vielleicht niemals sein.

Seine Gründe sind im Vergleich zu meinen banal. Bei ihm ging es um die Rettung der Welt, wie wir sie kennen und mein Antrieb ist der Verlust meiner Welt. Der Wodka betäubt mich nicht, wie ich es erhofft hatte, sondern macht mich hypersensibel. Unter Kränkung versteckte Gefühle kriechen durch den Alkohol enthemmt aus ihren Löchern und führen mir meinen Verlust umso klarer vor Augen. Machen verborgene Motive durchschaubar wie Glas.

Er ist der Grund für alles, der Anbeginn und jetzt das Ende. Ich sollte nicht so fühlen, dass weiß ich besser als jeder andere auf diesem gottverlassenen Planeten. Aber dennoch scheint mich der Schmerz innerlich zu zerreißen. Ich hatte ihn zeitweise in die Hölle gewünscht und verflucht. Habe ihn zerstören wollen und neu erschaffen.

Jetzt sind meine Wünsche wahr geworden. Man soll vorsichtig sein, mit dem was man sich wünscht, richtig? Es könnte dann eintreffen, wenn man es nicht mehr will.

Wenn es eine Gerechtigkeit gibt, dann ist er für seine Taten in der Hölle, dort wo ich auch landen werde. Wenn es eine wahre Gerechtigkeit gibt, dann bleibt er dort für eine sehr lange Zeit, bevor er überhaupt ans Paradies denken darf. Sein Leben ist zu ende und ich sollte meinen inneren Frieden schließen und doch herrscht in mir Krieg. Er war mein Nemesis. Er war meine einzig wahre Liebe. Er war eine zeitlang mein Feind.

War er das?

Doch warum kann ich mich daran nicht erinnern, jetzt wo ich Gründe suche, die meinen Schmerz erträglich machen sollen? Warum sehe ich sein lächelndes Gesicht, wie es über mir schwebt und die Sonne verdunkelt und rieche frisch geschnittenes Gras? Es ist Winter verdammt und ich sitze in meinem New Yorker Apartment in der Upper West Site und bin nicht auf einem Feld in Iowa. Meine Kehle wird eng, doch ich kämpfe erfolgreich gegen die Tränen an. In meinem Verstand hämmert der Satz, er ist es nicht wert, nicht eine verdammte Träne ist er wert, weil ich ihn gewarnt habe.

Doch ich weiß es besser, er wäre jede verdammte Träne wert und das ist mein Problem.

Ich habe Angst vor der ersten Träne, weil ich weiß, dass ich mit ihr zusammenbreche und in meine Stücke berste. Man sagt das Weinen den Schmerz lindert, aber ich denke, dass ich es nicht überleben werde, wenn der Damm gebrochen ist und ich mich meinen Gefühlen ausliefere. Sie sind zu intensiv und komplex, als dass ich sie zulassen kann. Lieber lasse ich mich langsam von ihnen vergiften mit der Hoffnung, dass die Zeit doch als Gegenmittel für meine Pein wirkt und ich dadurch die verschwindend geringe Chance habe, das zu überleben. Ich muss es überleben. Wir sind noch nicht fertig.

Nach einem tiefen Atemzug löst sich langsam die imaginäre Schlinge um meinen Hals. Mein Blick bleibt an der Wodkaflasche hängen und mit zitternden Fingern versuche ich mir einzuschenken. Der Inhalt verteilt sich über den Tisch und ich gebe resigniert auf, den letzten Rest meiner Selbstachtung hinunterwürgend, setze ich die Flasche direkt an. Kurz streift mich das Bild, das ich abgeben muss, eine einsame, verzweifelte Frau säuft sich in das Vergessen, doch ich dränge es zurück. Ich habe das Recht mich so zu verhalten, ich habe einen Teil von mir verloren, den mir niemand zurückgeben kann. Den Teil von mir, der meine Gefühlswelt ausmachte und beherrschte seit ich denken kann.

Krycek ist Vergangenheit.

Tot. Er ist tot, wie die meisten Menschen, die ich kannte, die wichtig in meinem Leben waren, die mich geprägt und zu der gemacht haben, die ich heute bin. Obwohl ich die meisten davon verachtete. Meine Eltern, das Konsortium, er. Eine scheinbar endlose Reihe von Männern, die nicht die Luft wert waren, die sie atmeten und die dennoch von ihrem eigenen Wert und ihrer eigenen Unbesiegbarkeit absolut überzeugt waren. Das Unerträgliche daran ist, ich war von seiner Unbesiegbarkeit überzeugt. Ich habe gedacht, dass er uns alle überlebt, die Väter wie die Kinder.

Jedem dieser verfluchten Kinder gaben die Väter ein schweres Erbe mit, die Rettung des Planeten oder dessen Untergang.

Mulder, Krycek, Spender, Scully, ich. Verflucht, wie passen wir in diese lange Reihe von Söhnen? Ich war die einzige Tochter eines Führungsmitgliedes. Die einzige Tochter, die es in den inneren Zirkel alter Männer schaffte, wenn auch nur als eine Art besserer Assistentin. Wie jeder der zweiten Generation mussten wir uns erst an sinnlosen Aufgaben beweisen und aufreiben, bevor wir für unsere wahre Bestimmung zugeteilt wurden. Wenigstens blieb die echte Drecksarbeit an den Söhnen hängen, an uns wurden nur Tests durchgeführt, nachdem der Schutz unserer Väter nach deren Tod entfallen war.

Ein Herzinfarkt. Eine Autobombe. Wie passend diese Todesarten für diesen Haufen Feiglinge ohne Loyalität waren.

Meine Hand ertastet die Flasche Wodka, die ich griffbereit platziert habe und ich nehme einen tiefen Schluck. Mein Blick streift die Dokumente, die von Wodka durchtränkt daneben liegen. Eines ist ein Todesurteil und wartet nur auf meine Unterschrift und ich bin bereit dafür. Ich werde es unterschreiben, wenn ich diese Nacht hinter mich gebracht und ich mich meinen Dämonen gestellt habe. Es ist der Auslöser für meine derzeitige Gemütsverfassung, wenn auch nicht der Grund dafür. A.D. Walter Skinner lese ich im Betreff, den Inhalt kenne ich auswendig. Seine Leiche wurde gefunden, sauberer Kopfschuss. Er ist der Wahrheit zu nahe gekommen und wurde ersetzt, jetzt liegt es an mir diesen Fehler zu korrigieren und ihn auch offiziell zu den Toten zu schicken.

Diese Alienmissgeburt, die derzeit mit Skinners Gesicht herumläuft, wird sterben. Nicht weil es für meine Pläne sinnvoll oder zuträglich ist, sondern weil ich es so will. Weil dieses Dokument zu spät kam, um Krycek und mich zu warnen. Es mir den Menschen nahm, der mir das Gefühl gab am Leben zu sein. Bei dem ich nicht das Gefühl hatte, einen Plan erfüllen zu müssen, sondern der in mir Emotionen weckte, die guten, wie die schlechten. Und deshalb wird dieser Alien sterben, auch wenn es logischer wäre, an ihm weitere Tests durchzuführen, aber ich will ihn tot sehen. Es wurden genug von seiner Sorte heute gefangen genommen, die dieses Privileg erfüllen werden.

Rache, dieses Gefühl passt mehr zu ihm.

Ich bin bis jetzt stets nach eiskaltem Kalkül vorgegangen. Hauptsächlich.

Meinem Instinkt habe ich seit Jahren nicht getraut. Deshalb war Krycek mir anfangs immer einen Schritt voraus und erst im letzten Jahr habe ich gelernt meinem Gespür und ihm wieder neu zu trauen. Jetzt liegt es an mir diese Fähigkeit zu perfektionieren, sie hat ihn zu oft gerettet, als dass ich sie vernachlässigen dürfte und ich habe Schutz nötig. Krycek ließ sich von jeher von seinen Emotionen leiten, damals hielt ich dieses Verhalten für unberechenbar und gefährlich, aber es beschützte ihn. Er entwickelte ein einmaliges Gespür für die unterschwellige Gefahr, welches ihn vor den meisten Fallen warnte. Eine Autobombe sollte ihn einmal töten, nur durch seine Eingebung überlebte er sie.

Im Grunde sollte ihn alles töten, was zum töten fähig war.

Am Ende war es eine Kugel.

Warum fühlt es sich nach Ironie an, dass dieser Mann durch eine einfache Kugel getötet wurde? Dieser Überlebenskünstler hatte einen guten Tod verdient, einen sinnvollen, einen außergewöhnlichen. Einen der kein Loch in meine Seele reißt, weil ich es nicht glauben kann, dass er auf diese Weise gestorben sein kann. Ich glaube nicht, dass er tot ist und das macht mir Angst. Mein Verstand weiß es, mein Herz schreit es, doch meine Seele weigert sich zu verstehen, was passiert ist.

Wir sind einen zu langen Weg gemeinsam gegangen, als dass es so enden darf.

Ich kenne Alex seit wir zusammen auf Bäume geklettert sind. In den Sommern, die unsere Väter gemeinsam verbrachten, um Pläne für die Kolonisierung zu schmieden und unsere Mütter sich vornehm zurückhielten und ihren Kummer, um den Verlust eines Familienmitgliedes in Hochprozentigem ertränkten. Kein Ort für Kinder, keine große Auswahl an Spielgefährten, also verbrachten wir die Sommer gemeinsam. Es sind gute Erinnerungen an eine unbeschwerte Zeit fern ab von den Internaten in denen wir sonst lebten. Fern ab von der Einsamkeit und Isolation, die sonst unsere Leben bestimmte.

Er war meine erste Liebe. Er ist meine letzte.

Für die erste Liebe reichte ein perfekter Sommer und die Hormone einer Sechzehnjährigen, um sich für immer in mein Gedächtnis zu brennen. Ich bin nicht sentimental, sondern realistisch. Der Abschied nach diesem Sommer war für eine lange Zeit, obwohl wir beide das nicht wissen konnten. Mein Vater erzählte mir später stolz, dass Krycek keine Träne vergossen hatte, als er vom Tod seines Vaters unterrichtet worden war, sondern sich lediglich nach den Formalitäten und seinen weiteren Aufgaben erkundigte hatte. Alex war zu diesem Zeitpunkt gerade 17, als sein Vater durch einen Killer des Konsortiums mit einem Kopfschuss hingerichtet wurde.

Wie der Vater, so der Sohn. Vielleicht hat er doch die richtige Todesart bekommen.

Ich glaubte meinem Vater anfangs nicht. Niemand steckt den Tod der Eltern eiskalt weg und fragt nach neuen Anweisungen. Aber ich glaube ihm im Nachhinein, weil mich Jahre später dasselbe Schicksal ereilte. Ich weiß jetzt in welchem Moment Alex gestorben ist und Krycek an seine Stelle trat. In welchem Augenblick er sein Gewissen verlor und bereit war über Leichen zu gehen. Um wie viele Jahre er das Konsortium früher durchschaute.

Als ich ihn Ende Zwanzig wieder traf, war er hart geworden. Der ungelenke Junge hatte einer Raubkatze platz gemacht und ich liebte ihn dafür umso mehr. Das Konsortium neigte dazu ihn zu unterschätzen und er fühlte sich in seiner neuen Rolle wohl. Ich mich an seiner Seite.

Wir lebten keine Klischees einer romantischen Liebe, dafür waren wir beide zu ungeduldig und selbstsüchtig. Wir holten uns, was wir wollten. Was wir brauchten. Wir machten uns keine Versprechen. Eine Intensität, an denen andere Menschen verbrannt wären, gab mir erst das Gefühl von Nähe und Leben. Wir wussten beide, dass es von einem Tag auf den anderen vorbei sein konnte.

Nichts ist für die Ewigkeit.

Meine Ewigkeit hielt ein Jahr voller Leidenschaft und Lebenshunger. Einer unausgesprochenen Vereinbarung folgend redeten wir nicht über Gefühle und nicht über das Geschäft. Ich hakte nicht nach, wenn er mit einem Streifschuss in mein Apartment kam, sondern desinfizierte die Wunde und schleppte ihn im Anschluss in mein Bett. Alex fragte nicht, wie ich an Top-Secret-Akten des Pentagon kam, sondern massierte meine verspannten Schultern. Unsere Beziehung erstarrte in einem seltsamen Schwebezustand, den ich um nichts in der Welt zu diesem Zeitpunkt eintauschen wollte.

Wir teilten eine gemeinsame Vergangenheit. Das Bewusstsein einer undefinierbaren Bedrohung. Das Misstrauen gegen jeden und das Bett. Eine seltsame Mischung, die mich aber in dieser Konstellation glücklich machte. Alex machte mich glücklich. Nicht auf diese normale Weise eines Geliebten, sondern innerlich. Ich musste keine Fassade der Normalität tragen, weil unser Leben einfach nicht normal war und wir uns beide darüber klar waren.

Normalität wäre nur eine weitere Lüge gewesen.

Als er mir sagte, dass er mich liebt, wusste ich, dass er gehen würde. Ich verstand ihn, stellte keine Fragen, versuchte nicht ihn über das Morgen zu halten. Bittersüß ist das einzige Wort, das im Ansatz diese letzte gemeinsame Nacht beschreiben kann. Leidenschaft wurde durch Zärtlichkeit ersetzt, jede Berührung in dem Bewusstsein, dass dies die letzte für eine lange Zeit sein würde, wenn nicht sogar für immer.

Wir liebten uns langsam, während die Tränen tief in meiner Kehle bitter brannten. Ich glaube, dass ich ihm gesagt habe, dass ich ihn liebe. Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass sich am Ende meine Tränen mit seinem Schweiß vermischten. Ich will nicht daran denken, dass sich unsere Tränen in diesem aufwühlenden Augenblick vereinigt haben könnten. Ich will nicht so von ihm denken.

Krycek weint nicht.

Alex vielleicht schon, flüstert mir diese Stimme in meinem Herzen zu und ich hasse sie dafür.

Krycek war mir in dieser Zeit weit voraus, was sein Wissen und seine Zielstrebigkeit betraf. Doch warum weihte er mich in diesem gemeinsamen Jahr nicht ein, als er schon seine eigenen Wege verfolgte? Das ist die Frage, die mich seit meiner Genesung in Fort Marlene verfolgt. Warum nicht? Ich hätte ihn nicht an meinen Vater, geschweige denn an das Konsortium verraten und es hätte uns beiden so viel Schmerz erspart. So vieles wäre in den folgenden Jahren nie geschehen, wenn er sich mir damals anvertraut hätte, ich hätte nach unserer Trennung nie Zweifel an seiner Person bekommen. Geschickt eingeflüstert von doppelzüngigen Schlangen, nie den Jungen entführen lassen und an Krycek Verrat verübt.

Wahrscheinlich musste das alles damals so geschehen, damit schufen wir den Ausgangspunkt für unseren späteren Erfolg. Wir lernten zu betrügen und zu kämpfen. Unentbehrliche Grundlage für die Rettung des Planeten. Ich glaubte bis zum heutigen Abend an Schicksal, an diesen großen Plan, der erst nach Jahren seinen tieferen Sinn offenbart und einen die Verluste und Niederlagen als notwendige Basis für den errungenen Sieg enthüllt. Ich nahm sogar noch vor dieser Nachricht an, dass ich am Ziel meiner Träume angelangt bin. An einem Punkt, der die Perfektion erreicht und nicht mehr zu überbieten ist. Aber je höher man steigt, desto tiefer ist der Fall und ich werde dabei zerbrechen, wenn sich mir die volle Tragweite dieser Nachricht offenbart.

Als er damals ging war es schwer genug, obwohl ich ihn zu dieser Zeit gerade einmal zu einem Bruchteil kannte

Ich habe erst sehr viel später von dem Mordversuch mit der Autobombe und dem DAT-Band erfahren, das ihn in nach jener Nacht von mir wegtrieb und selbst dabei wurde ich mit Halbwahrheiten von meinem Vater abgespeist, der erst kurz vor seinem Tod die wahren Ausmaße der Bedrohung begriff und zum Handeln bereit war. Vom Ableben meines Vaters wurde ich Monate später unterrichtet, als der Impfstoff endlich anschlug und ich schrittweise in die Welt der Lebenden zurückkehrte. Der Raucher versuchte nicht einmal Mitgefühl vorzuspielen oder seinen Triumph zu verbergen und in diesem Moment verstand ich Krycek vielleicht zum ersten Mal wirklich.

Ich weinte ebenfalls nicht offen um meinen Vater.

Verstand was ihn antrieb und zu diesem doppelten Spiel befähigten, bei dem die Fronten täglich wechselten und die Feinde, die Gesichter eines geliebten Menschen tragen konnten. Äußerlich, genauso wie innerlich. Kryceks Aussagen, die ich als Lügen abgetan hatte und die sich ihm nachhinein betrachtet, als näher an der Wahrheit erwiesen, als alles was ich jahrelang vom Konsortium aufgetischt bekam. Ich habe für die Sünde meines Vaters, dessen Verrates am Syndikat, gelitten. Nicht weil ich daran beteiligt war, sondern weil diese Monster nicht die Gnade eines Todesstoßes kannten. Stattdessen schickten sie mich durch die Hölle ihrer Testreihen.

In dieser Zeit habe ich mir oft den Tod gewünscht und bei meinem erneuten Zusammentreffen mit Krycek in Fort Marlene war ich zu dem geworden, was ich nie im Leben sein wollte. Ein gebrochenes Häufchen Mensch, ohne Würde und Kraft. Und er reagierte so, wie ich es an seiner Stelle getan hätte, er wandte sich angewidert ab. Ich war ohne Nutzen, ohne Willen und Kampfgeist, folglich nicht Anstrengung wert gerettet zu werden. Trotzdem rettete mich seine Reaktion. Sie entfachte in mir den brennenden Wunsch, es diesem Bastard heimzuzahlen. Ihm zu beweisen, dass ich stärker war, als das was mir angetan wurde und diejenigen, die dafür verantwortlich waren.

Ich hatte wieder einen Grund zu existieren.

Spenders Sohn schaffte mich aus der Quarantänestation heraus und ich begann sofort meinen Rachefeldzug vorzubereiten. Die Karten hatten sich während meiner langen Abwesenheit neu gemischt, das Konsortium war zerstört und nur wenige wichtige Mitglieder hatten den Verrat des Rauchers überlebt. Einer davon war Strugholdt. Ich begab mich auf den direkten Weg nach Tunesien und erstattete ihm Bericht über die Vorfälle und die Machenschaften von Spender, im Gegenzug gewährte Strugholdt mir Immunität gegenüber dem Raucher und den Auftrag weitere Details über dessen Pläne zu recherchieren.

Eine Chance, wie man sie nur einmal im Leben bekommt und die Gelegenheit endlich in den Kern der Verschwörung vorzudringen. Keine mangelnde Autorität oder fehlende Zuständigkeit mehr, sondern uneingeschränkte Handlungsfreiheit und die Möglichkeit jede wichtige Akte zu sichten, von deren Existenz ich vorher nur eine vage Ahnung hatte. Ich operierte anderthalb Jahre lang Instanzen über dem Raucher und er hatte nicht den leisesten Verdacht von meiner Existenz. Als ich meine Ermittlungen abgeschlossen hatte, teilte mich Strugholdt dem Raucher zu. Ich sollte ihn überwachen bis zu dessen Tod und wenn nötig vorzeitig ausschalten. Keine angenehme Aufgabe in das vom nahenden Tod gezeichnete Gesicht zu blicken und die Naive zu spielen, wenn der dringlichste Wunsch in einem, die Hinrichtung dieses Schweinehundes war.

Der Auftrag Krycek aus dem tunesischen Gefängnis zu holen, war dagegen sehr angenehm und nicht ohne persönlichen Triumph.

Er und ich hatten ein Patt erreicht. Ich war wie Phönix aus der Asche gestiegen und er stand stinkend vor mir. In zerrissener Kleidung und auf mein Gutdünken angewiesen. Außerdem war ich mit dem vielfachen seines Wissens ausgestattet, dennoch ließ ich ihn vorerst darüber im Unklaren. Zuerst musste ich mir ein Bild davon machen, inwiefern er für mich nützlich und vertrauenswürdig war. Meine Rache ihm gegenüber hatte schließlich lange genug gedauert, auch wenn der Raucher es nach seiner Anweisung aussehen ließ. Der alte Mann hatte seinen Einfluss in Tunesien schon lange verloren, aber er liebte diese Machtspiele gegenüber anderen Menschen. Nur ein weiterer Grund ihn zu hassen. Ich ließ Krycek in dem Glauben, Spender sei für seine Inhaftierung verantwortlich.

Dieser rauchende Bastard hatte keine Ahnung, wer dahinter wirklich die Fäden zog und dennoch war er von seiner eigenen Unbesiegbarkeit überzeugt, die für mich zwischenzeitlich satirische Züge trug. Da saß er in seinem Rollstuhl und erzählte von einer neuen Generation des Syndikates, die doch schon längst eingetroffen war. Nur nicht so, wie er sie sich vorstellte. Er erzählte mir von Dingen, die für mich schon längst Vergangenheit waren. Die Kolonisten waren in seiner Vorstellung noch fast unbesiegbare, höhere Wesen.

Seine Auffassung von ihnen war veraltet.

Sie sind nichts weiter als Schmarotzer, die die Ressourcen unterlegener Rassen ausnutzten. Parasiten, die sich einnisteten und sich dadurch zu viele Feinde gemacht hatten. Deshalb benötigten sie das Konsortium, um eine neue Armee ihresgleichen aufzustellen. Das war es, was mein Vater im Ansatz erkannte und warum er sterben musste, als er Informationen an Mulder weitergab. Sie wollten nicht kolonisieren und eine Sklavenrasse schaffen, sondern eine neue Kriegerrasse, die ihr marodes System gegen die neue Rebellenallianz verteidigten. Deshalb ließen sie sich fünfzig Jahre mit der Entwicklung Zeit, weil ihr Überleben vom Erfolg des Unternehmens abhing.

Die alten Männer im Konsortium waren zu unflexibel und festgefahren, um dieses Potential zu erkennen.

Der Machtwechsel, der versteckt schon erfolgt war, brauchte nur noch die richtigen Personen, um offiziell stattzufinden. Und ich war auf der Suche nach ihnen. Krycek war in meinen Überlegungen schon fest integriert, doch ich war mir nicht sicher, ob zwei zu allem entschlossene Personen ausreichen würden, um das System des Syndikates endgültig auf die richtige Seite zu kippen.

Der Raucher spielte mir die Gelegenheit in die Hände nach der ich mich gesehnt hatte, um mich unauffällig direkt und persönlich über die Leute zu informieren, die in meinen Vorstellungen bereits eine Rolle für die Zukunft spielten. Ich hielt mich, wie ich es in den vergangenen Jahren gelernt hatte im Hintergrund. Beobachtete und schätzte das Potential ein. Es ging nicht um Wissen, denn das brachte ich mit, sondern um das Profil und den Charakter.

Bei meinem ersten Zusammentreffen nach Jahren mit Scully, dachte ich im ersten Moment, dass sie die Fassade fallen lässt.

Doch sie fing sich nach einem Augenblick wieder, der Schock des Wiedererkennens wurde unter einer professionellen Maske versteckt und unsere testosterongesteuerten Helden bezogen diese Reaktion natürlich auf sich. Ich aber kann mir vorstellen, was für Horrorszenarien sich in Scullys Kopf in diesem Moment abspielten, als alles was sie ausmachte aus ihrer Perspektive in Gefahr war, von mir zerstört zu werden. Sie konnte nicht ahnen, dass es nicht um sie ging, als sie uns in diesem Kellerbüro stehen sah. Keiner dieser Paranoiker hatte auch nur die geringste Vermutung einer gemeinsamen Vergangenheit und das war gut so. Dieses Geheimnis war so lange und so gut gehütet worden, dass nun nicht der Zeitpunkt war, es in irgendeiner Weise auszupacken.

Wir beide standen damals zur Auswahl, um die Arbeit von Fox Mulder zu überwachen. Die Wahl des Rauchers fiel auf sie, weil ihr Vater früher aus dem Projekt ausgestiegen war und nur die Rolle eines besseren Handlangers erreichte. Mein Vater war zu stark in das Projekt involviert und nur der Umstand, dass ich ein uneheliches Kind war, brachte mich überhaupt in die engere Auswahl. Doch Spender war weitsichtig, wenn Mulder wirklich soweit in die Verschwörung vorstoßen würde, wäre das Risiko, dass meine Tarnung auffliegen würde einfach zu groß. Außerdem war ihr naturwissenschaftlicher Hintergrund von Vorteil.

Wir beide waren damals komplett Unwissende, was die weit reichenden Folgen der Konspiration betraf.

Und Scully erkannte an Mulders Seite ebenfalls früher als ich, die Gefahr, die von der Kolonisierung ausging und stellte sich auf seine Seite. Ich habe mich lange gefragt, wieso der Raucher ihre Tarnung nicht auffliegen ließ. Wahrscheinlich dachte er anfangs, dass es ausreichen würde sie auszuschalten und als dies nicht gelang, wollte er nicht die Folgen eines weiteren Misserfolges tragen. Am Ende ging er anscheinend davon aus, dass ihm sowieso niemand glauben würde. Mulder hätte es nicht getan, ebenso wenig Krycek und es gab über das Auswahlverfahren keine Akten oder Videobeweise. Und mein Wort allein hätte kein Gewicht gehabt.

Mulder vertraut ihr bedingungslos und sie ihm. Auch wenn sie ihm ihr schwärzestes Geheimnis nie enthüllte und ich denke deswegen hat sie sich nie vollständig auf ihn eingelassen. Nie diese letzte Grenze einer vollständigen Beziehung niedergerissen, weil sie in diesem Moment zerbrechen würde. Sie liebt ihn, beschützt ihn, hat sein Kind geboren und dennoch weiß sie, dass er ihr nie verzeihen könnte, sollte er von ihrer kurzen Verbindung zum Konsortium erfahren.

Welche Liebe ist leichter zu ertragen? Ihre oder meine?

Denn darin liegt das Paradoxe bei Gläubigen wie Mulder. Sie sind bereit ihr Leben auf einer verschwommenen Erinnerung an die Entführung eines geliebten Menschen aufzubauen, aber gleichermaßen eine gelebte Liebe zu beenden, wenn sie sich in einem kurzen Moment des Verrates begründet hat. Bei Ungläubigen wie Krycek und mir war alles eine Lüge, bis die letzte Zweifel über die Wahrhaftigkeit ausgeräumt waren und trotzdem stand es nicht im Widerspruch zu dem Gefühl, das man lebte.

Ich habe die beiden beobachtet, während wir in Skinners Büro über weitere Schritte diskutierten, um dieses unwichtige UFO zu finden. Es war nicht von Bedeutung, doch für die anderen war es der heilige Gral und so ließ ich sie in dem Glauben. Mir ging es darum, die einzelnen Personen und die Gruppe abzuschätzen, inwieweit sie für die neue, bessere Generation des Konsortiums brauchbar waren. Es mussten harte Entscheidungen getroffen werden, Mulder und Scully waren dafür nicht geeignet, das gleiche galt für Skinner und diese drei Lachnummern von Verschwörungstheoretikern. Mein Nemesis war derjenige der meinen Vorstellungen vollständig entsprach und ich musste das Risiko eingehen, dass nur wir beide den Umsturz zusammen wagen konnten.

Nachdem Spender aus dem Weg geräumt war, weihte ich Krycek ein.

Zum ersten Mal war er wirklich von mir beeindruckt, ob es an meinem Wissen oder meiner Aufrichtigkeit lag, weiß ich nicht. Wir vertrauten uns zum ersten Mal bedingungslos und blind. Verließen uns aufeinander, stimmten unsere Pläne ab, während wir die Ausschaltung aller alten Syndikatsmitglieder vorantrieben und gleichzeitig unsere Machtposition innerhalb der versteckten Regierung ausbauten. Wir verfolgten zielstrebig unsere Pläne und mit dem nötigen Wissen über die Kolonisten versorgt, bauten wir eine neue Allianz mit den Rebellen auf, die zwischenzeitlich in diesem Krieg die Überhand gewonnen hatten. Weitere Verbündete traten unserem Abkommen bei. Wir waren unseren Alliierten zwar technisch unterlegen, konnten sie aber mit Informationen versorgen und unser Planet diente als Ausgangspunkt für diverse Angriffe auf die Kolonisten.

Die direkte Bedrohung ist von uns abgewendet. Die Kolonisten befinden sich in der Position für Gurriliasaktionen und versuchen durch diese neue Art ihren endgültigen Untergang abzuwenden. Die Kriegerrasse kam zu spät. Es wird ihnen nicht gelingen. Nicht nach dem, was sie mir angetan haben. Ich habe Krycek gewarnt sich von Mulder und Skinner fernzuhalten, sie waren zu offensichtliche Ziele der Überwachung der Kolonisten, aber er wollte sie nicht im Fadenkreuz lassen. Gottverdammt. Warum, Alex? Scullys Kind ist nur durch Fehlinformationen unserer Alliierten für die Kolonisten zur Bedeutsamkeit aufgestiegen, weil wir sie einkreisen wollten, Versuchsobjekte bekommen für weitere Tests. Das sagt ein weiteres Dokument, das neben der Wodkaflasche liegt, die ich seit Stunden nicht mehr angerührt habe, und das ebenfalls zu spät kam, um ihn zu warnen.

Gott, warum jetzt? Ist das meine Strafe für all die Entscheidungen, die ich treffen musste? Für die Lügen, Verrate und Morde, die ich begangen haben, obwohl es einem guten Zweck diente? Warum jetzt wo mein Glück in greifbare Nähe gerückt ist und das Damoklesschwert dieser unsichtbaren Bedrohung, was Zeit meines Lebens über meinem Haupt schwebte, verschwunden ist?

_Warum hast du nicht auf mich gehört? Warum musstest du ein Gewissen entwickeln, jetzt wo wir unserem endgültigen Sieg so nahe waren?_

_Warum musstest du sterben mit weiteren Lügen auf deinen Lippen und für eine Lüge?_

Mein Blick bleibt am Horizont hängen, die Morgendämmerung bricht langsam an und New York erwacht wieder zu neuem Leben. Meine Hand bleibt auf meinem flachen Bauch liegen, neues Leben wächst auch in mir und der Gedanken, dass er nie in das Gesicht seines Kindes sehen wird, bricht mir das Herz.

Ich habe freudestrahlend auf ihn gewartet, nachdem er mich am Telefon gezwungen hatte, zu meinem Arzt zu gehen, weil es mir in den letzten Wochen immer häufiger schlecht wurde. Es war ein seltsamer Moment, in dem Sprechzimmer zu sitzen und von einem Spezialisten für Alien-Viren, die Nachricht meiner Schwangerschaft entgegenzunehmen. Wenn man in den letzten Jahren um die Rettung des Planeten gekämpft hat, rechnet man mit allem, aber nicht mit einer normalen, einer guten Nachricht.

Ich wollte ihm von dieser paradoxen Situation erzählen, wir hätten uns gut darüber amüsiert. Ich habe mir vorgestellt, dass er seinen Arm um mich legt und mir sagt, dass er das Kind mit seinem Leben vor allem Übel beschützen wird und mich damit neckt, dass ich bald zu fett sein werde, um in Versace Kleider zu passen. Stattdessen werde ich nach Washington fahren, um seine Leiche abzuholen.

Alex, ist das fair?

Jetzt, nach all den Jahren, wo ich ihm zum ersten Mal vertraue und ihn offen liebe und sein Kind erwarte? Jetzt wird er von mir fortgerissen, wo es mich schert?

Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich in sein Grab falle. Den Riss, den die Nachricht seines Todes in mein Herz gerissen hat, ist geöffnet und zieht mich hinein in mein Innerstes, wie ein schwarzes Loch. Man zerbricht nicht in einem schwarzen Loch, es kompensiert einen zu reiner Energie oder nichts. Ich befürchte, dass ich den Verstand verliere und zwinge mich an nichts zu denken.

Keine Tränen, bitte nicht, die Konsequenzen, die damit verbunden wären, würden mich umbringen. An nichts denken. An nichts. Nichts.

„Marita“ Ich habe mich geirrt, fehlende Tränen ändern nichts daran, dass ich den Verstand verliere. „Marita, ist alles in Ordnung?“ Ich schließe die Augen, was ist dabei sich den Trugbildern meiner Phantasie hinzugeben, wenn ich das Gefühl habe, dass seine Hände warm auf meinen Schultern liegen. „Verdammt, sag doch was.“

Ich soll etwas sagen? Ich vermeide es, mich selbst zu belügen und drücke die Wahrheit in einem Satz aus. „Du bist tot und ich bin im Laufe der Nacht verrückt geworden, Alex.“

„Wie bitte? Marita, du machst mich nervös.“ _Du weißt nicht, wie sehr du mir Angst machst, weil ich glaube, dass du vor mir kniest und mich besorgt ansiehst und ich weiß, dass dies unmöglich ist._ „Marita, hör mir zu, es ist alles in Ordnung. Das Ganze war nur eine List, um das Kapitel Krycek für Mulder und Scully endgültig und offiziell abzuschließen. Ich habe schon seit Stunden versucht bei dir anzurufen, aber ich konnte dich nicht erreichen. Das Telefon war besetzt.“ Vorwurfsvoll, „Du hast den Hörer daneben gelegt.“

Ich wollte nicht dabei gestört werden, wenn ich meinen Verlust betrauere.

„Marita, wir haben einen dieser neuartigen Kolonisten mit einer Täuschung dazu gebracht, dass er meinte, es wäre von Vorteil für ihre Rasse, wenn er meinen Platz einnimmt, um durch Mulder, Scully und Skinner an Informationen über die Rebellen zu gelangen. Er hat unsere Manipulation erst erkannt, als Skinner auf ihn geschossen hat und beendete mit einem Kopfschuss seine Observation der drei. Skinner hat nicht auf mich geschossen, Marita.“

Ich öffne die Augen und sehe in jadegrüne, die mich anflehen etwas zu sagen, um die Spannung zu lösen. Dass ich seine Ausführungen verstanden habe und die Konsequenzen, die sich für uns daraus ergeben. Dass er für das FBI und Mulder tot ist und einen Jäger weniger im Nacken hat.

Ich habe Angst zu glauben, dass er lebt und es wahr sein könnte. Denn dies hier könnte nur eine weitere List der Kolonisten sein, eine raffinierte List um direkt in das Zentrum des erfolgreichen Widerstandes zu gelangen und ich fühle mich zu schwach, als dass ich ihr widerstehen könnte.

„Skinner ist tot.“

Seine Miene drückt Betroffenheit aus und eine unterschwellige Zufriedenheit, dass dieser Mann es nicht gewagt hat, ihn tatsächlich zu töten. Dieses Zusammenspiel von kontroversen Gefühlen in dem vertrauten Gesicht kann kein Alien kopieren und aufkeimende Erleichterung durchströmt mich. Während sich in ihm aufsteigende Furcht breit macht, die Hand fasst an meine Stirn und ich spüre die Wärme, die von ihr ausgeht und sich durch meinen gesamten Körper ausbreitet.

Alex’ Gesicht verrät versteckte Panik und ich frage mich warum. Es ist doch alles in bester Ordnung.

„Warst du beim Arzt? Was hat er gesagt?“, fragt er angespannt.

Gepresster Stimme und langsam verfliegen die letzten Zweifel an seiner Identität.

„Ich bin schwanger, Alex, und ich dachte, das wäre das Einzige, was mir von dir bleibt.“ Das Gesicht leuchtet kurz glücklich auf, bevor er die Emotionen zurückhalten kann und das zerreißt die Starre endgültig, in der ich mich befinde, seit ich die Nachricht von seinem Tod erhalten habe. Ich breche zusammen, der Weinkrampf dauert scheinbar eine Ewigkeit und reißt mich in Stücke.

Doch Alex ist da, um die Scherben meines Selbst wieder aufzusammeln und neu zusammenzusetzen.

Es ist nicht das erste Mal. Wird nicht das letzte bleiben.

_A hand on the heart -_  
 _One on the wolf until your lambs bleed._  
 _Life lives in the dark_  
 _But you joke and you kid about the light in me._  
 _Lay down no talking._  
~Matthew Good Band – Buffalo Seven~


End file.
